


Bounties and Love

by Doctor_Anthony



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Torture, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Anthony/pseuds/Doctor_Anthony
Summary: AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 1.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 1 contracts and reminiscing

Knowhere

As the evening was getting started, a grey-skinned alien clad in body armour was knocking back a drink as he watched the news on what happened on several planets across the galaxy, though there was no explanation as to what happened, or how it stopped so suddenly.

Just as he was about to order another drink, the man was approached by three other aliens. "Go away!" he snorted. 

Hey, you not talk like that!" one of the aliens grinned jovially. "We just want say hi to big, bad bounty hunter Kazo Sana."

One of the other aliens whispered to his friend, "This can't be the great Kazo Sana. He's supposed to be this big tough guy. All I see here is a short man."

Kazo slammed his empty glass on the table got up and said "One," as he reached into the back pocket of his utility belt.

The aliens were confused. One in the group asked, "One? What that mean? You trying to be funny, tough guy?"

Kazo ignored him. "Two."

The third member of the group asked "Me no understand. One? Two? Why he count? He trying to count how many of us against him?"

One of the group than said "It's three against one, Kazo. What do you think about those odds?"

Kazo said "Three." Then, he pulled out a flash grenade from his back pocket and threw it. As the grenade went off, he levelled his pistol and fired a shot into each of their heads killing them instantly.

Once the aliens were dead, Kazo got his second drink and drank it before handing the bartender some Units to pay for fixing the mess. Soon, another man approached him and said "My employer has a job for you Kazo Sana. He's offering you 10 million to bring him two people alive and well. He extended an offer to meet him to discuss the job if you're interested."

Kazo nodded and followed the alien to his boss. Once he saw who it was Kazo asked "Who do you want me to bring in alive?"

His new employer handed him a datapad with the names of the targets and Kazo read the names before he nodded and left, heading back to his ship to begin the hunt for the Guardians of the Galaxy, two members of the group in particular.

x--x--x

The Milano

The Guardians looked at the new Milano given to them by the Ravagers after the leaders of the other Ravager factions arrived, following Rocket's message to them telling them about what happened to Yondu. Yondu, who was now in a coma following him saving Quill's life and almost dying in the process.

Peter had stayed by his side ever since they had gotten medical attention for Yondu. None of the others even tried to get him away from Yondu; Peter was sitting by his side waiting for him to wake up. Ravager leader, Stakar Ogord, had shown up and told Peter to let Yondu know that, for his actions on Ego — his willingness to sacrifice himself to save Peter's life — he was welcome back to the Ravagers once more when he awakens from his coma.

Peter was lost in thought as Gamora sat down next to him. "Get some rest. I'll stay with him. The moment he wakes up I will let you." Peter nodded as he got up and left the room, heading to his quarters to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Drax and Mantis were looking after Groot, as Rocket was with help from Kranglin checking out the engines of the ship. When it was confirmed everything was in working order, they'd take off for Xandar where Yondu could get proper medical treatment if he had not already awoken by the time they arrived there.

After an hour, Rocket informed the others that the ship's engines were in perfect condition and got the ship heading to Xandar. Peter was fast asleep in his room, dreaming of his life since leaving Earth being raised by Yondu and his crew.

In the dream, Yondu had saved Peter from the destabilisation of the planet, Yondu said “He may have been your father boy, but he wasn’t your daddy.” Yondu than took the device that powered the space suit off him and put it on Peter, saving his life at the expense of his own.

As Peter cried out for Yondu to stop what he was doing, the man died in front of him before they were picked up by the others.

Peter woke up with a start and took a few deep breaths, horrified by the nightmare he just had, before he remembered that Yondu was still alive and not dead like in that dream.

Peter stood up at the edge of his bed and thought of what happened over the last few days. Soon there was a knock on the door, Peter opened it as Kranglin entered and said “We’ve arrived at Xandar.”

Soon Yondu was taken to a medical facility, as the Guardians explained what happened to cause this incident that happened all across the galaxy and how they stopped it.

Nova Prime was shocked to learn how close this being Ego came to succeeding in his mission and told the Guardians they had the gratitude of the entire galaxy for what they done; she even had the criminal records of Yondu and Kraglin expunged for helping defeat Ego.

Peter soon arrived at the medical facility where Yondu was being treated and asked a Nova Corp doctor how Yondu was doing.

The doctor was honest in his answer, “He is still in a coma. The next few days are critical. While he wasn’t in the cold of space for long it to be fatal, he still was there for a brief time. All we can do is hope for the best.”

The doctor then left to check on his other patients as Peter sat by Yondu’s bedside and thought of what happened after Yondu saved him from the destruction of Ego’s planet.

x--x—x

Yondu had told Peter “He may have been your father boy, but he wasn’t your daddy.”

Before Peter could stop him, Yondu put his space suit on him and with tears in his eyes Peter hugged Yondu. Before Yondu suffocated, the Quadrant appeared in front of them and picked the both of them up very quickly.

Once they were on the ship Peter checked Yondu’s pulse and was relieved to see he was still alive as Kraglin and Drax helped him get Yondu to the infirmary. Peter stayed by Yondu’s side finally recognising that in his longing for a father, he had one all these years in Yondu.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when Gamora walked over with baby Groot in her arms. Gamora sat next to Peter as he took out the Zune player, Kraglin had given to him and started to play some music. Groot hugged Peter as Gamora held his hand, as the song played, titled Father and Son ended, Yondu woke up.

Yondu looked around and asked curious “Where are we?”

Peter explained "We're on Xandar, we brought you here to get you medical help Nova Prime knows what you did to help stop Ego, and she has expunged your criminal record along with Kraglin. Rocket informed the other Ravager’s about what you did, Stakar Ogord showed up and told me to tell you, you’re officially a Ravager once again.”

Yondu smiled at this before he said “Twig and Rocket welcomed me into the Guardians of the Galaxy before I ended up saving you from Ego. I’m going to stick around and help you and the others. Kraglin will no doubt come along with us.”

Gamora smiled at this news as did Groot who happily said “I am Groot!” As Peter hugged Yondu lightly “Welcome to the team. Dad.”

Yondu was momentary stunned at Peter calling him dad, before he hugged his son back and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 2.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 2 plans and talks

The Chaser

Kazo Sana sat in the cockpit of his stealth ship and started to look over the files on his two targets, by going over the first one. Peter Jason Quill, known as Star Lord and the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Terran had a criminal record and was connected to the Ravagers, that could be a way to get to him, or he could lie in wait on Xandar for him and the other target to show up.

Kazo then started to look through the file on his second target, Gamora, adopted daughter of The Mad Titan Thanos, known as the deadliest woman in the galaxy. Going after her would be tricky, as would be bringing her in alive. Kazo was looking forward to the challenge this would bring.

Kazo suddenly got a communication from his contact in the Nova Corps, informing him that the Guardians of the Galaxy were on Xandar. Kazo smiled. His search was over. Now, all he had to do was to get his targets, bring them back to who hired him and collect his money, before hiding for a while till the heat died down.

With that Kazo set course for Xandar.

As the ship headed to Xandar, Kazo started to think out a plan on how to get his targets out from under the eyes of Nova Corp and the other Guardians.

x--x--x

Xandar medical facility

Peter told the others Yondu would be alright after a few days of observation, and Kraglin was visibly relieved at this news. Peter quirked a smile in his direction. "Yondu has said he's going to join us as a Guardian; Kraglin, I have to ask, do you want to join us as well?"

Kraglin said “Wherever the captain goes. I go. I’m in.”

Peter smiled and headed out with Gamora and Groot to get some food for everyone, as they headed to a nearby restaurant, Peter couldn’t help but think of this little moment, being one of him and Gamora with Groot, like them as parents to the little toddler.

Peter ordered some food to take back as Groot was happy to show Gamora he could regrow flowers again and gave one to her. 

Gamora smiled as she took the flower from Groot while Peter got the bags of take away orders and paid for it before the three of them headed back to the others.

As they did Peter held Gamora’s free hand as she held Groot and her flower with her other arm. Soon they gave the others lunch and Peter brought Yondu one of his favourite food for him and he smiled as he smelt it before saying “Thanks son.”

Yondu started to eat his lunch as did Peter, it was a few minutes into their meal before Peter asked Yondu about the mutiny that happened against him.

Yondu told him what happened when Taserface led the mutiny with a lot of the crew and what happened to those who were loyal to him, men that he and Peter had both known for a long time.

Peter cursed those who mutinied, at least Kraglin redeemed himself by helping, Yondu, Groot and Rocket escape and mourned those who died loyal to Yondu to the very end.

Soon the lunch was over as Yondu asked “Have you told Gamora how you feel about her yet?”

Peter replied “I have, told her we have an unspoken thing. But I don’t know if she feels the same about me like I do about her.”

Yondu said “I think she does. If she didn’t, surely she’d tell you so by now.”

Peter nodded in agreement with Yondu and talked for a while before he decided it was time to tell Gamora how he felt about her and suggested they go for a walk together and talk.

x--x--x

 

Peter and Gamora were walking along a pier and looked out at the river in front of them before Gamora said suddenly “When I got back to the ship with Nebula and saw you weren’t there… I yelled at Rocket to find out where you were. When he told me you were still down there... I was ready to go down there and get you. Rocket hit me with a stun shot, saying he didn’t want to lose any more friends... When I woke up, I was so angry. I assumed you had died, before he told me you and Yondu were alive. I almost lost you without telling you the truth.”

Gamora was silent for a moment before she said “I know now in my heart, what I knew all along. You love me Peter, and I love you as well.”

Peter hugged Gamora who returned the hug and neither of them said a word as they broke the hug and held hands looking out at the river.

After a few moments, Peter and Gamora started to dance together, both happy to finally have the other.

Meanwhile, Kazo landed his ship in the hanger bay and got past the Nova Corp security checkpoints.

His Nova Corp contact, Corpsman Makei was waiting to meet him at a nearby café.

As he entered, Kazo saw that Makel was waiting for him and ordered some food for himself while Makel handed him a datapad with the timetable of the Nova Corp patrols, so he’d be able to get the targets and get out without them knowing.

Kazo slipped Makel a small bag full of Units under the table, as the two men finished their meals without saying another word to each other.

Makel thanked Kazo as he left the café, and Kazo soon left after him and headed back to his ship to prepare for the hard part of this job: capturing Peter Quill and Gamora. Alive.

Kazo was on his ship and debated what weapons to use in the inevitable engagement with Gamora and Quill.

He knew whatever happened, he had to ensure that he got them alone. If the rest of their team was there when he made his move, Kazo knew he wouldn’t be able to beat those odds, no matter what preparations he made.

His client made it clear: that there was a deadline of getting the targets. Kazo was determined to not fail.

Kazo spent the next few hours, getting ready, as he waited for the right moment to strike.

Xandar Medical Facility

Yondu was laughing as Rocket told him some funny stories of previous jobs he done with Groot before he became a Guardian, as Groot was making flowers in his arm for fun.

Kraglin and Drax were talking to Mantis back on the Milano, telling her about the galaxy in general, when Peter and Gamora arrived back at the medical facility, to check in on Yondu, who was happy when he saw Peter and Gamora holding hands, knowing they told each other how they felt.

Yondu said “Good to see you both wised up and admitted you love one another. Just remember boy. I don’t want to be a grandfather just yet.”

Rocket laughed at the look on Peter’s face as did Groot and Yondu, while Gamora didn’t say a word, just smirking at the look of shock Peter had at that statement from Yondu.

Having finally recovered Peter retorted, “If I and Gamora ever do have children. I’ll make sure that grandpa Yondu always has to look after them for us.”

Yondu smiled at the threat and hugged Peter before whispering “Glad to see you followed my advice.”

Peter said nothing as Groot walked over and grew some flowers for him, getting the hint he quickly gave them to Gamora, saying to Groot “Thanks little guy.”

Rocket and Yondu laughed as Gamora accepted the flowers from Peter, as Drax, Mantis and Kraglin smiled. Groot simply said “I am Groot.”

Peter then made a suggestion to Gamora “We should go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us, on a date. It’s an Earth tradition.”

Gamora said “I’d be happy to. Drax and Rocket can look after Groot while we’re having dinner.”

Peter soon made reservations at a local restaurant for dinner, looking forward to the date, later on.

Unknown to them, Corpsmen Makel was who monitoring the surveillance systems at the medical facility, contacted Kazo Sana, who now had a perfect opportunity to get his targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of It read and please leave a comment, no flames though OK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 3.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 3 The Date and firefights

The Milano

Peter was nervous as he debated what to wear for this date with Gamora, as he desperately wanted to make a good impression, after a few minutes of debate in his mind, Peter finally chose what to wear and got ready for dinner.

Peter took a deep breath to calm his nerves, knowing in his heart that this date with Gamora would go well. After everything that happened ever since the team went to help the Sovereign deal with the Abilisk on their home world, Peter knew the team needed a break and was happy he and Gamora had finally admitted their feelings for one another.

With that Peter left his room and left the Milano.

Gamora was waiting for him near the ship, wearing the same attire she wore after the Guardians defeated Ronan and were honoured by the Nova Corps.

The two of them held hands, as Peter led the way to the restaurant where he made the reservations earlier in the day.

A few minutes later, they were at the restaurant and sat down as a member of staff came over to take their orders.

Once the orders were taken Peter said to Gamora, “I’ve been here before ever since I first came to Xandar, thought it’d be a nice place for our date.”

Gamora smiled and said “It’s a nice place.”

After a few moments of silence Gamora asked “What do we talk about now?”

Peter made a suggestion by saying “I could tell you a few more legends from Earth maybe one about a great hero called Luke Skywalker.”

Gamora nodded as Peter began the story of Star Wars, the film he watched a lot of Earth as a kid with his mom and grandfather.

Peter was up at the point where Darth Vader fought Obi-Wan when their meal arrived, nothing else was said as they tucked in. Both of them liking the food and one another’s company.

Once they were done Peter and Gamora went for a walk as he told her how the story of Star Wars ended.

x--x--x

Meanwhile Kazo Sana was loading his rifle and got his sword. He needed to be prepared and waited for Corpsman Makel to inform him when his targets were alone and out of sight before he made his move.

Kazo then got ready for what would be a hard fight, as Makel soon sent word to him. Peter Quill and Gamora were nearby and they were alone. He left the sip and headed to the coordinates he was sent.

Once he got nearby, Kazo looked for the best position where he could ambush them and started to look around for a good place as the targets were too busy talking to notice anything around them.

x--x--x

As Peter told Gamora about another legendary Earth hero, Indiana Jones and his quest for the Ark of the Covenant.

Gamora loved hearing about these Earth legends from Peter. It made sense for Earth to have a lot of planets to explain Peter and her heroics against Ronan, against Ego and every other threat the Guardians had faced since they became a team.

Gamora listened on as Peter told her about the shootout Indiana Jones had with the swordsman when she heard a weapon being fired nearby and saw Peter fall to the ground stunned, Gamora turned around as she saw a man standing in front of her with a sword, in his hand a rifle on his back.

A man she heard about. The bounty hunter Kazo Sana.

Kazo said “Are you going to cooperate, or do I have fight on my hands?”

Gamora reached into a pocket of her jacket and pulled out her sword Godslayer before she went after Kazo was raised his sword and smiled. He had been looking forward to this fight.

‘It’s been so long since I had a good fight.’ Kazo thought to himself.

Gamora went on the attack, as Kazo blocked her attack and retaliated with a strike of his own as Gamora dodged it. Kazo jumped away as he avoided a stab to the back. Kazo said “I’m just getting started.”

Kazo took out another sword and went back on the attack. The fight was evenly matched for several minutes as Kazo used a stun mine he planted nearby as soon as Gamora was close to it to knock her out.

As Gamora fell to the ground, Kazo smirked. He stunned Peter Quill again to keep him out cold as he dragged, the unconsciousness Gamora back to the Chaser and put her in the holding cell, before going back for Quill.

When he got there Peter was getting up and had his blaster out. Kazo took out his own rifle and said “Stand down Peter Quill. The bounty said I had to bring you and Gamora in alive. It didn’t say you had to be intact.”

Peter loked at the merc and said angrily “I try to have a date with a woman I love and somehow end up fighting a Boba Fett knockoff.”

Kazo didn’t respond not wanting to know who or what a Boba Fett was and opened fire. Using his jet Boot peter dodged the shot, but Kazo shot the boots quickly taking him down as he shot Peter again, stunning him in short order.

Kazo started to bring him back to the ship as he muttered “You’re predictable Quill.”

Once Kazo was back on the Chaser, he put Quill in the holding cell with Gamora as he got the ship ready to leave Xandar, he contacted his employer and said “I have the targets. I’ll bring them to you in the next day. Have my money ready.”

His employer said “Very good. Rest assured, your money will be waiting.”

Once the call was ended, the Kree commander turned to his men and said “Get everything ready. We’re about to have some guests.”

The chaser soon left Xandar and headed to where the Kree were at this military outpost.

x--x--x

A half hour later, Drax and the others tried to contact Peter and Gamora but got no response. Nova Prime had Nova Corpsmen look for them but all they found were their com-links on the ground near a dock.

Nova Prime was furious that two of the team who saved Xandar from Ronan the Accuser had been abducted right under their nose and once it was reported that surveillance in the area was down when this occurred, only told Nova Prime one thing.

There was a traitor in the Nova Corp. Once Rocket told Yondu what happened, the man was mad with rage and swore whoever abducted his son would die at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it in a comment, no flames though OK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 4.

The Chaser

Kazo Sana smiled as he heard the sounds of moaning from the holding cell and got out his chair, to check up on his bounties.

Peter woke up with a splitting headache and saw he was restrained to a wall with Gamora next to him also restrained who soon woke up.

Peter saw the bounty hunter who shot him looking at them and said “Who are you and why did you attack us!”

Gamora said before Kazo could answer “He’s Kazo Sana a bounty hunter, he’s known for always bringing targets alive. The only bounty hunter who does so.”

Kazo said with a smile “You’ve heard of me. Good to see even someone raised by Thanos knows about me. You know why I bring my targets in alive?”

Getting no response, Kazo continued by saying “You see most bounty hunters when they see the bounty say either dead or alive, bring you in dead and collect the money. You get paid more to bring targets in alive. Other won’t do it though. They see bringing targets in alive as too much hassle and not worth the risk. That’s why I’m the best bounty hunter in the universe.”

Peter then asked “Why are we here? Did the Sovereign hire you to bring us back?”

Kazo laughed and replied “My employer is offering 5 times for what the Sovereign is offering for you and my employer specifically wants you two only brought to him, alive. 5 million units for each of you. Money like that I could retire…. Not that I would, what’s life without work.”

Gamora demanded to know who hired the bounty hunter saying “Who hired you?”

Kazo smirked and said “You’ll find out soon enough. Rest up. You’ll need it for what my employer has planned for you both.”

With that Kazo left and went back to the bridge.

Peter suddenly said “I’m sorry that our date ended so badly Gamora.”

Gamora said “It’s not our fault. Our date ended badly. I had fun. Kazo Sana ruined the date, not you.”

Peter than turned to Gamora before he asked “Who do you think hired him if it wasn’t the Sovereign?”

Gamira was silent for a moment before she thought of who could have hired Kazo. She had a look of fear on her face that Peter saw as he asked “What is it?”

Gamora said “My father could have hired him.”

Peter himself was now afraid, being brought before The Mad Titan that would scare anyone.

Gamora then said “Thanos didn’t hire Kazo. If my father wanted us alive, he’d come get us himself. Has to be someone else who hired him.”

Peter asked “But who?”

Gamora gave no answer as neither of them said another word.

Xandar-Nova Corp Headquarters

Nova Prime showed the Guardians footage from near where the abduction of Gamora and Peter Quill happened. It wasn’t close enough to put a face to who the attacker was, but they saw it was a man who was highly trained and a professional.

Rocket made a guess as to who the abductor was saying “It has to be Kazo Sana. We know that whoever took Gamora and Peter, took them alive. Kazo Sana is the only bounty hunter in the galaxy who takes all of his targets in alive.”

Drax asked “Could the Sovereign have hired him?”

Rocket shook his head before saying “If Kazo was hired to get all of us. He would have done so. He doesn’t just go after two of his targets and leave the rest unarmed.”

Karaglin curious said “You run into Kazo before?”

Rocket replied “When I was first starting out as a bounty hunter before I met Groot. I was going after this Kree who was wanted for murdering a Kree governor. Kazo beat me to him and brought the man back to Kree alive and well. The man is very meticulous in his planning and very patient, he usually has local help when he does a job. The fact no surveillance closer to the abduction was working proves this. Someone in the Nova Corp is working for Kazo Sana.”

Nova Prime was shocked at this statement and ordered that every Nova Corp member suspected of being corrupt be shown on surveillance for their movements over the last day.

Within an hour they had the traitor. Corpsman Makel.

Denarian Dey wasn’t surprised at this revelation and said to the Guardians “He has long been suspected of being corrupt. Helping known criminals arrive of Xandar without being detected and helping them get off the planet just as quickly.”

Yondu who had been silent throughout the whole conversation said “Let me question him. I will make him tell me what he knows about Kazo and if he any indication of where he’s taking Peter and Gamora.”

Nova Prime was silent for a few moments before she said “I’ll allow it, but don’t kill him.”

Yondu smiled as he said “I won’t need to.”

The Chaser in orbit of Kuatal

Kazo had the ship descend into the planet’s atmosphere and set a course for the Kree Outpost.

The ship landed at the hanger bay as a squad of Kree soldiers was waiting heavily armed along with the base commander. Kazo left the ship and said “I have the targets both alive and unharmed. Now my money.”

One of the Kree handed Kazo a case full of 2 equal stacks on 500,000 units. Both stack was 5 million Units. 1O million Units exactly.”

Kazo smiled and said “Pleasure doing business with you. Gamora and Star Lord are in the holding cells.”

The base commander ordered his men to go the ship, stun them and put them in a holding cell. He didn’t want to take any chances of them getting away.

Once the two of them were dragged off the ship and taken to the holding cells, Kazo got back on the Chaser and left the star system. Now a much richer man.

Xandar- Nova Corp Headquarters

Corpman Makel entered the room and saw several pads on a table. Picking them up, he was shocked to see it was info on his corruption. He’d been found out. Before Kazo could leave the room, Ravager leader, Yondu Udonta entered the room as the door sealed shut behind him.

Yondu asked “Where is Kazo Sana?”

Makel played dumb and said “I don’t know who that is. Why are you here? What is this about?”

Yondu said “The Nova Corp you’ve been helping criminals get on and off Xandar. Tell me what I want to know and maybe I won’t make sure that word of you talking and revealing all those you’ve helped over the years doesn’t reach Knowhere. If it does, everyone you helped will come out of hiding all looking to kill you.”

Makel was petrified as Yondu said “Where’s Kazo and where did he take Peter Quill and Gamora?”

Makel said “I don’t know.”

Ypndu grabbed the man as he said “Wrong answer!” As he threw him against the wall, and then onto the table as the Corpsman said “If I tell where he is, Kazo will kill me. He’s not like you. You aren’t like him. And no offence but he’s scarier than you.”

Yondu whistled so his Yaka Arrow was at Makel’s throat as he asked “Wanna bet?”

Kuatal - Kree Military base

The base commander prayed for dead realitives when he was done. One of his men entered his room and said “The prisoners are awake sir.”

The commander smiled and said “Now brother I will avenge you.” As the man thought of his beloved older brother. Ronan The Accuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it in a comment, no flames though OK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 5.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 5 hunting the hunter

Xandar

Yondu smiled as the Corpsman now petrified screamed “Don’t kill me! I’ll tell you how you can find Kazo Sana!”

Yondu whistled so his arrow was a bit away from the man but still in the air so he could kill the man at a moment’s notice as he said to the traitor “Start talking.”

Makel said “Every ship that I help get on Xandar. I place a tracker on it so I can track the ship. A little back up in case those In help don’t fulfil their end of the bargain. I can show you the tracker signal for the Tracker. You can use that to catch up to The Chaser and find those he took or where he might have stopped on the way to his final destination.”

Makel got out a device and showed it to Yondu, he saw it was showing a reading that was moving several systems star away.

Yondu left the room as other Nova Corp members arrived to take the traitor to an interrogation room.

Yondu showed the device to the other Guardians as Kraglin asked “Any idea where Kazo is?”

Yondu looked at the device’s tracking and saw that the Chaser was heading to Knowhere and had made multiple stops on the way after leaving Xandar.

Drax who saw the tracking said in anger “This man is delivering them to his employers on Knowhere.”

The group soon left the Nova Corp headquarters and headed to the Milano as Rocket and Yondu piloted the ship, setting course for Knowhere, as Mantis used her Empathic abilities to calm down Groot who was worried about Peter and Gamora, as was everyone else on the ship.

Kuatal - Kree Military base

Peter and Gamora woke up in a holding cell which, Gamora recognised as Kree by it’s design.

Several Kree soldiers entered the room, armed led by a man who was clearly their superior officer.

Peter asked “Who are you and why did you have that bounty hunter abduct us?”

The Kree commander said in anger “You killed my brother!” He looked at Gamora and said “And you betrayed him and your father Thanos!”

Gamora said “Your Ronan’s brother?”

The Kree commander nodded as he said “Commander Tar-Voll. What happened to my brother will be painless compared to what myself and my men will do to you too. We’ll make is last as long as we can. SO if you have prayers for the dying, say it now so you may be comforted.”

With that the commander and his men left, leaving some men behind to guard the cell.

The commander got told that he had a transmission incoming and he had a look of fear on his face as he learned who is was.

Commander Tar-Voll went to his quarters and activated the communications and was met with a hologram of the Mad Titan Thanos himself.

Tar-Voll bowed his head and said “I have the one called Star Lord and the traitor Gamora in custody. As you ordered I will ensure their deaths are as long and painful as possible. Once the other Guardians come. I will kill them as well.”

Thanos said “Good. Do this than use your forces to go to Xandar and do what your older brother couldn’t. Bring me the orb.”

Tar-Voll said “Yes Lord Thanos.”

The communication ended as Tar-Voll got ready to begin the torture, only question was. Who would be the first one he’d torture. Star-Lord or Gamora.

Tar-Voll thought to himself ‘Decisions…Decisions.’ 

Knowhere

The Milano arrived at the Celestial head turned mining sight and trading hub.

Kazo’s ship the Chaser arrived here shortly before they did. Yondu got in touch with contacts he had on Knowhere who told him Kazo was at a bar nearby drinking.

Rocket asked “What’s the plan?”

Kraglin said “Kazo could be drinking waiting for the employers to arrive. He might have Peter and Gamora kept on his ship until he gets his bounty money.”

Yondu said “Myself and Kraglin will approach Kazo. We’ll offer him a job, try and get him to talk. Rocket, you and Drax go to his ship. Find Peter and Gamora.”

Mantis asked “What will I do?”

Yondu replied “You stay here and keep an eye on the Twig.”

Mantis smiled as the others left the ship as Groot waved to them.

Yondu and Kraglin headed to the bar Starlets where Kazo was drinking at the bar and talking to the bartender.

Kraglin hanged back, as Yondu went over and sat down next to Kazo and ordered himself a drink, before he turned to Kazo and asked “You Kazo Sana. The best bounty hunter in the Universe?”

Kazo took a drink before he said “Go away.”

Yondu said “I have a job for you?”

Kazo looked at him and said “I’m listening.”

Yondu said “6 million Units, if you kill Stakar Ogord for me. What do you say?” 

Kazo put down his drink and started to laugh before saying “Do you think I’m an idiot Udonta. I know you’re a Guardian of the Galaxy now. Corpsman Makel gave me that bit of info, for a price. But well worth it.”

Before Kazo could put out a stun grenade Yondu whistled and his Yaka Arrow was at the man’s right eye.

Kazo put away the grenade and said loudly “One Million Units to whoever kills Yondu Udonta!”

Nearly everyone in the bar stood up and got out guns, looking to collect this bounty, as Yondu whistled and started to kill the criminals who now started to fight each other over collecting this money, Kraglin was taking out people nearby as Kazo fled the bar and the bartender hid behind the counter in fear.

Once all the criminals were dead, Yondu and Kraglin saw that Kazo was gone, having fled.

Yondu then got a communication from Rocket.

Yondu asked “What is it?”

Rocket replied “Me and Drax are at Kazo’s ship. Peter and Gamora are not here. Kazo must have delivered them to whoever employed him at the one of his stops along the way here.”

Yondu grabbed a chair in anger and threw it against the wall as he cursed Kazo Sana and whoever hired him.

Kuatal - Kree Military base

Commander Tar-Voll saw everything was ready and went to the holding cell and looked at both prisoners before deciding who to torture first. He finally pointed to Peter and said “You’re first Star-Lord.”

Several Krre entered the cell and held Gamora back as Peter was dragged out of the cell to a nearby chair where he was restrained to as Gamora watched on. Powerless to help Peter.

Tar-Voll said “Now my vengeance for my beloved brother Ronan will begin. By the time we are done. Both of you will beg for death. And I being merciful will grant it.”

The base’s top interrogator stepped forward with a sharp knife as Peter’s shirt was ripped off him and said “The last prisoner in this chair lasted nearly two days. Do you want to try for a new record Star Lord?”

Peter said nothing as he was stabbed in the shoulder and Tar-Voll watched on smiling as the torture began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and please leave a comment, no flames though OK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 6.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 6 Torture and pursuits

Kuatal - Kree Military base

After Peter was stabbed several times in his arms, two of the Kree started to beat on Peter who couldn’t defend himself due being restrained to the chair.

Tar-Voll himself even got a few punches in against Peter and enjoyed inflicting pain on one of those who killed his older brother, and stepped back as Lieutenant Kalix stepped forward with his knife to do some more stabbing on Star Lord.

Peter was stabbed in the chest just below his ribs and cried out in pain as he was stabbed again below the ribs twice more and the Kree guarding the cell Gamora was in laughed at Peter’s pain as one of them said “Don’t worry. Your next.”

Peter spat blood at Kalix as he punched Peter on the mouth again and said to Tar-Voll “Your brother cried when he died. It was pathetic.”

Tar-Voll enraged started to punch Peter again and again before leaning in close and said “One more remark like that and I’ll cut out your tongue.”

Peter’s response was to head butt Tar-Voll who stepped back angrily with a now broken nose as Kalix used his knife to stab Peter again this time in his leg. Before going over to check on his commander

Tar-Voll said to his concerned second in command “I’m ok.” Peter spat blood out of his mouth and remarked “Whimp.”

Tar-Voll was about to hit Peter again when he got an idea and to his men “Put him back in his cell. Give him time to rest. Gamora can take his place for a while.”

Peter was freed from the chair and went on the attack, the Kree quickly subdued him and brought him back to the cell. More men rushed into the cell to get Gamora and bring her to interrogation chair, as Peter was told by the Kree now guarding him in his cell, he wouldn’t want to miss anything.

Gamora was restrained to the chair as Tar-Voll ordered Kalix to bring him what he had kept for Gaomra’s torture, knowing that physical torture would not work on her, like on Star Lord.

Kalix soon came back with a box that contained a creature in water. Tar-Voll said to Gamora “This is a Cerebral Parasite. It will extract all your guilty memories and force you to relive all the pain you inflicted on others in the past.”

The Parasite was put on Gamora, wrapping around her head and in mere moments she was experiencing all the pain, death and misery she inflicted on others in the past for Thanos and was screaming in absolute agony.

Peter knew he had to stop this, he couldn’t bear to see Gamora in pain and yelled out at Tar-Voll “Your brother Ronan died like a little bitch Tar-Voll!”

Tar-Voll was enraged at this and ordered his men to bring over Peter as the Cerebral Parasite was put on him, making him fall to knees as he relived the death of his mother and cried out in agony while Gamora looked on horrified.

Tar-Voll said “This is an even better way to torture you both. Watching the one you love in agony is worse than anything I could do.”

As this was going on, Thanos was watching the torture by holographic projection and smiled.

Knowhere

Yondu and Kraglin met up with Drax and Rocket near the tavern Rocket said “I left a little bobby trap on Kazo’s ship. If he goes back there we’ll know it.”

Yondu shook his head and said “Kazo is a smart man. He won’t go back to his ship. He’ll know we laid a trap there for him. The man will lay low and find way off Knowhere as soon as he can.”

Rocket said “I have contacts here. I can ask them if they’ve seen Kazo and have let us know when he is spotted. They owe me a favour or two.”

Rocket got in touch with his contacts and learned that Kazo was spotted near the territory of a vicious gang known as the Bloodriders and said “Kazo probably went there for help getting off Knowhere without us knowing. They’re known for helping people disappear, for a price.”

Yondu simply said “Let’s go get him.”

The group headed to the Bloodrider’s main base on Knowhere and saw several armed men patrolling outside. Yondu used his arrow to kill those guards as the others went inside the base and killed anyone in their way.

Yondu followed the others and killed anyone who was left, as Drax grabbed one of the guards still alive by the neck and said “Where’s Kazo Sana. We have some questions for him.”

The guard pointed to a door and said “He’s in the main office, with the boss.”

With that Drax cut the man’s throat and the group of four entered the room, Rocket and Kraglin had guns drawn as Drax stood ready to tackle Kazo and Yondu had his arrow out aimed at Kazo Sana who smirked as he saw them.

The head of the Bloodriders said “We can negotiate-“.

He was cut off as Kazo killed the man with a gunshot to the head.

Kazo poured himself a drink and said to the four armed men “Let’s talk.”

Rocket said “Why talk? Why don’t we just let get Drax make you talk?”

Kazo laughed before saying “I can endure a lot of pain. Why do something can take time, when I am willingly to give you the information you want on where your friends are now. Provided we can come to an arrangement.”

Yondu asked “What do you want?”

Kazo said “I am prepared to tell you where Gamora and Peter Quill are right now. I’ve already been paid so I have no loyalty to them.”

Yondu was silent for a moment before he asked “In return for what?”

Kazo replied “You letting me walk away alive. So what do you say?”

Yondu looked to the others who nodded as he said “Deal. Now where is Gamora and my son?”

Kazo said “I delivered them to a Kree military base on the planet Kuatal. The base commander is a relative of Ronan the Accuser and wants to make them suffer for what happened to Ronan, before killing them. Now you’ll honour our bargain?”

Yondu and the others cleared a path for Kazo to leave, as he did the bounty hunter whispered “We’ll meet again Udonta. I promise you that.”

Yondu whispered to him “I’ll be waiting.”

With that the group headed back to the Milano and set the destination for Xandar, to take on a Kree military base. They would need the help of the Nova Corp.

Kuatal - Kree Military base

The Cerebral Parasite was soon taken off Peter, who was left shaken by what he had experienced as Tar-Voll asked “I’m curious which hand, held the Infinity Stone that killed my brother? Your right hand or left hand?”

Peter asked “Why do you want to know that?”

Tar-Voll said “Humour me. Or would like the Parasite back on your head?”

Peter put forward his hand as Tar-Voll had several men hold Peter down, with his right arm extended as he took out a dagger and said “You need something to make you remember why killing my brother was a mistake, Star-Lord.”

He raised the dagger up as he remarked “This should help you remember.”

In one instant, Peter’s right hand was cut off as he screamed in agony while Tar-Voll watched on with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and please leave a comment, no flames though OK.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 7.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 7 rescue plans and comforting

Kuatal - Kree Military base

Commander Tar-Voll smiled as Gamora thrashed in the chairs restraints, determined to free herself and kill all of those Kree herself.

Tar-Voll said “Don’t you worry. We’ll get you soon. Maybe we’ll cut off one of your hands as well, so you both can match. Or maybe remove one of your feet? Which would you prefer?”

Tar-Voll looked at Peter and asked “Do you regret killing my brother now Star-Lord?”

Peter said through gritted teeth “Your brother was going to kill millions of people. He was prepared to kill even more. How can you defend him?”

Tar-Voll answered “Ronan was right in what he was going to do. Our weak willed government made a peace treaty with the sworn enemies of the Kree, the Nova Corp. In that war, they killed our father, our uncles, our grandfather, our great grandfather and our great-great-grandfather. 1000 years of war cannot end with a simple peace treaty. It can only end with one side is victorious and the other is wiped from the face of the galaxy. I will finish what my older brother started.”

Gamora asked “How does torturing us help you do that?”

Tar-Voll said “Me torturing the two of you and eventually killing you impresses your father Thanos. He’s watching what I am doing to you both via hologram. Once your friends show up looking for you, we’ll kill them. Take your ship, head to Xandar with my best commandos, get the Infinity Stone they have and use it to destroy Hala and after that destroy Xandar. Then I will give the Infinity Stone to Thanos, he’ll allow me to serve as one of The Black Order and carry out his will across the galaxy.”

Peter shocked at the declaration said “Why would you destroy your own home world?”

Tar-Voll became enraged and said “My leaders are weak willed. It’s time for a change in leadership. Once Hala is destroyed. I will destroy Xandar, war between the Nova Corp and Kree will start again and the people will turn to me, the destroyer of Xandar to lead them to victory in this war. It will be glorious!”

Tar-Voll then went to get some lunch, as another interrogation chair was brought in and put opposite Gamora, as Peter was restrained In it.

Kalix then used his knife on Gamora a few times, stabbing her in the arms and one of her legs before he said “If you two have anything to say to one another say it now. We are still 36 hours away from breaking the previous record.”

Kalix headed off to talk to some of the other soldiers as Gamora asked Peter “Are you alright.”

Peter said “Aside from losing my hand I’m OK. Are you alright. Having that parasite on your head couldn’t have been easy.”

Gamora looked away for a moment as Peter said “You can tell me. I’ve told you of my bad memories.”

Gamora looked at him and said “Thanos had me kill a lot of people for him. Some of them were innocent. That parasite made me remember all of it and experience all the pain I done on them.”

Peter saw the look her face, one of guilt and said “It wasn’t your fault. The blame for that rests with Thanos alone. You had no choice and did what you had to do to survive his cruelty. I swear to you. One he will pay what he has done to you, Nebula and anyone else he has hurt in this galaxy.”

Gamora asked “When the Parasite was on you, you saw when your mom died didn’t you?”

Peter nodded as Gamora said “I love you and I swear when we get out of here. I will kill every one of those Kree myself.”

Peter said “I have no doubt you could do just that.”

Meanwhile in another part of the base, Kalix was talking to some of the other officers as one of them said “The commander plans to commit high treason and kill our Emperor. We need to stop him.”

Another officer said “The Empeor made a peace treaty with our enemies he is unfit to rule anymore.”

The first officer asked “If he dies what, than who rules the Empire. The High Preist?”

Kalix broke his silence by saying “Commander Tar-Voll has proven himself in battle, maybe he should rule the Kree Empire.”

The two other officers looked at Kalix in shock as one of them asked “What if he fails? We’ll be executed alongside him as traitors to the Empire. Our families will go to prison for 5 generations. Do you want that to happen to your family?”

Kalix said “Of course not. Do you suggest I undermine his plans, betray him?”

Nothing else was said as Kalix headed back to continue the torture while Tar-Voll was in his quarters looking at old childhood holo photos of him and Ronan at the Kree Military Academy with tears in his eyes.

Xandar

The Milano landed at Nova Corp Headquarters where Nova Prime and her top officers were waiting for them.

Rocket told them, what Kazo Sana told them and said “We need your help to rescue Peter and Gamora. We can’t take on a Kree military base on our own.”

Nova Prime said “If the Nova Corp attack a Kree military base in their borders. It would be an act of war and after what happened with Ronan. We are not strong enough to fight the Kree. I want to help your friends, but I will not start a war that the Nova Corp cannot win.”

Drax was angered at this and said “Peter and Gamora helped save all your lives and this is how you repay them.”

One of the Nova Corp officers said “What if some of us volunteered to go with them. I gladly will.”

Several other Nova Corp made similar declarations and soon Nova Prime gave permission for them to go with the Guardians to Kuatal to rescue Peter Quill and Gamora from the Kree.

Within an hour ten Nova Corp members, among them Denarian Rhomann Dey who wanted to repay his debt to the Guardians for saving his family when Ronan attacked Xandar.

As the Milano left Xandar, everyone on board got ready for what would be the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and leave a comment, no flames though OK.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after GOTG Vol 2. As the Guardians go to Xandar to recuperate after the battle with Ego. A price has been put on the heads of two of the Guardians, alive and one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe is coming to collect on the bounty. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes I don’t own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does.
> 
> This fic is set after GOTG Vol 2 and has one big difference from the events of the film.
> 
> I want to thank Cheion and Fenrisulven13 for proofreading this chapter and I encourage you all to read their work, you might like it.
> 
> Well’s that’s enough of an Author’s notes, on with chapter 8.

Bounties and Love

Chapter 8 briefings and surprises.

The Milano

The Guardians and their Nova Corp allies were at the table, as Denarian Rhomann Dey showed a holographic image of the Kuatal military base provided by Nova Corp Intelligence.

Dey said “The base as two gun emplacements here and here.” He pointed to them as Kraglin asked “How many Kree inside?”

Dey said “About 30 maybe more.”

Yondu looked at the base and pointed to a secondary hanger bay and said “We infiltrate through there, go through the medical bay and kill all the Kree between us and Gamora and my son.”

Everyone was in agreement as Yondu went over to baby Groot and said “I’ll bring them back home Twig. I promise you that.”

Groot looked at him with a smile and said “I am Groot.”

As everyone got ready for the rescue as they were an hour away from the base. No one on the Milano knew that the ship was being followed.

On The Chaser. Kazo Sana was angry, his ship had been booby trapped, but he got the bomb disabled and knew this was now personal for him. The Guardians of the Galaxy would pay for crossing him with their lives.

Kuatal - Kree Military base

Commander Tar-Voll entered the medical bay whre the base doctor. Dr Kallaxi who was typing up a request form the capital for more medical supplies.

Tar-Voll asked “What is it Doctor?”

Dr Kallaxi replied “It’s about the prisoners. When they are dead, I would like your permission to dissect them and harvest their organs. Human organs can be sold for a good bit to collectors, same with organs of the Zen-Whoberis. Do I have your permission sir?”

Tar-Voll nodded and the doctor smiled sadistically and looked forward to becoming a very rich man in the future.

As Tar-Voll went to his office, he saw a communication from Kazo Sana, the other Guardians of the Galaxy were on their way along with several of the Nova Corp.

Tar-Voll gave orders for every Kree on the base to get weapons and get ready for a fight.

As the soldiers of base started to get weapons, Peter and Gamora saw this and Peter asked “Things not going according to plan I take it?”

One of the Kree punched Peter and the man spat blood at his attacker and smiled as the soldier left in a rage.

Gamora yelled at the soldier “If you help us get out of here! You might survive! If you don’t you’ll die with the others here!”

The soldiers ignored her as Peter asked “You ok?”

Gamora smiled and said “I should be asking you that. You’ve lost a hand.”

Peter joked saying “it was my least favourite hand of the two.”

Gamora then said in all seriousness “Tar-Voll will die at my hands for doing that to you.”

Peter said “I don’t doubt it. I love you.”

Gamora replied “I love you too.”

One of the Kree showed up a gun and said “How cute. Good last words before you both die.”

Before the Kree could open fire, he was shot from behind by another soldier who then freed Peter and Gamora and said “Follow me.”

Peter asked “Why are you helping us?”

The soldier said “I am loyal to my Emperor.”

Nothing else was said as the soldier led them to the armoury where, their weapons were. Peter holstered one of his blasters and held the other one in his hand as Gamora got her sword.

At that same moment, the Milano entered the Kuatal System.

The Milano descended on the planet, as its guns took out the base’s two gun emplacements before heading to the secondary hanger bay.

Rocket hacked into the cameras in the base so the rescue team would have the upper hand in the attack.

Yondu went ahead and used his arrow to take out any Kree nearby, once that was done, the rescue team moved in. Among the dead was Doctor Kallaxi.

The Chaser landed at the main hanger bay as Kazo Sana got out his pistols and left, looking to kill those who crossed him.

Tar-Voll ordered his men to fight to the last man as he knew this was to be a final stand, as he went to where the prisoners were being held to kill them, Tar-Voll saw to his rage, they were gone.

Tar-Voll went back to his quarters and got his axe before going on the hunt.

The rescue team was dealing with the Kree soldiers as Kazo Sana appeared and shot two of the Nova Corp members dead as he yelled “You die today Udonta!”

Yondu retorted “People have been trying to kill me for years and I’m still here. You won’t kill me either.”

Kazo scoffed as he said “You hide behind that Yaka Arrow. Face me like a man!”

Yondu put away his arrow and said “I’m right here. Prove you’re a man and fight me with just your fists.”

Kazo obliged and went after Yondu who tackled the bounty hunter to the ground and started to punch the man as Kazo covered his face to protect himself.

Kazo used his feet to kick Yondu off him and went after the former Ravager punching him several times before Yondu whistled once and the Yaka Arrow went through Kazo’s neck, killing him.

Yondu went to help the others as Rocket said to him “Well done killing that man.”

Yondu smiled as he said “Thanks rat.”

The Kree soldiers fell back as the Nova Corp and Guardians went after them, as the Kree were ready to fight to the very end like their commander ordered of them.

In a recreational room, Peter and Gamora were resting as the Kree soldier who helped them revealed his name as Sanak.

Suddenly Tar-Voll appeared with his axe he said to Sanak “What I do to those two. Traitor will be pleasant compared to what will happen to you.”

Gamora stepped forward with sword as Peter aimed his weapon at Tar-Voll.

The Kree commander scoffed before saying “The Outlaw and the Assassin how romantic. I’ll bury you both together!”

Tar-Voll went on the attack as Gamora used her sword to block the attack and Tar-Voll said to Gamora “You are a traitor to Thanos! You will pay for your betrayal!”

Gamora slashed at Tar-Voll’s legs making him retreat as she pressed on with the attack.

She kept going after Tar-Voll disarming him, as she cut off his right arm that held the axe disarming the Kree and stepped back, allowing Peter to finish him off with several shots from his gun.

Suddenly the gunfire from elsewhere in the base stopped as they heard Yondu said “Son are you and Gamora ok?”

Peter yelled “We’re fine dad!”

Yondu and the rest of the Guardians entered the room, as did members of the Nova Corp led by Rhomann Dey.

Sanak held his hands up as Peter said “He helped us escape?”

Rhomann asked Sanak “Why did you help them?”

Sanak answered “Tar-Voll was planning to reignite the war between our people. He planned to kill my Emperor and Nova Prime. I am loyal to the Emperor, not to a traitor. I lost a father, a brother and an uncle in the war. I don’t want any more of my family to die in another war. I will go back to Hala and explain what happened here to Kree High Command. That will ensure war will not break out over this rescue mission.”

Sanak left the room as everyone saw Peter was missing a hand as Gamora explained what Tar-Voll did. 

Yondu was furious and whistled making his arrow go through Tar-Voll’s corpse twice before stopping.

As Peter and Gamora were led to the Milano they saw Kazo Sana’s dead body and Yondu told them he killed the merc.

Once everyone was back on the Milano, Rhomann contacted Nova Prime and requested she have a medical team standing by once they got back to Xandar.

Peter who was watching the communication between Rhomann and Nova Prime asked him afterwards “Why did you come to help. You had to have known that the Nova Corp attacking a Kree Military base could have to war breaking out again?”

Rhomann replied “We volunteered to help your friends. Nova Prime approved the mission. You helped save my family when you and your team stopped Ronan. Figured I’d return the favour and help save some of your family.”

He looked at the now, covered up, right arm and said “We can get you a prosestic hand attached. Top of the line with a holographic generator so it’ll look like a regular hand.”

Peter was silent for a moment before he nodded, accepting the offer and played his Zune for him and Gamora who came over and sat next to him with Groot on her shoulder.

When the Milano got to Xandar, a Nova Corp Medical team brought Peter to an operating room where a prosestic hand was waiting to be attached to Peter’s right arm, and Gamora was taken to a private room to be treated for her minor injuries.

Once her injuries were treated, Gamora went to observe Peter’s surgery with the other Guardians.

Meanwhile Nova Prime was talking with the Kree Ambassador who told her, they received evidence of Kree Commander Tar-Voll’s planned treason against the Kree Empire, so they would not take any military action against the Nova Corp for the attack on the Kree military base on Kuatal.

Epilogue one month later- The Milano

Peter woke up in a fright from the nightmare he had. He dreamed he was back at that Kree Military base on Kuatal being tortured alongside Gamora, after watching one by one as the other Guardians were killed right in front of them.

He took a few deep breaths before getting a drink from nearby, as Gamora woke up and asked “Nightmares again?”

Peter nodded, on and off since what happened Peter had been having nightmares about what happened, as had Gamora, they thought it might have been an aftermath of that damn Parasite used on them both by Tar-Voll and his lackies. Thankfully the nightmares were getting less frequent now.

Peter looked at his right hand afterwards, still not used entirely to the prosestic yet. Gamora stood in front of him and took hold on his right hand before grabbing his left and kissing him.

Peter kissed her back, as they laid back down on the bed and feel asleep in one another’s arms, with no more nightmares that.

They swore to each other, no matter what they would get through what happened to them together and emerge stronger as a result of it.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes well that’s the ending of the story. Let me know what you thought of it. I really like to know what my readers think, read and review no flames though OK.
> 
> I hope all of you liked this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes well that’s chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
